


【禾布】关于他们的故事

by WuWhale



Category: all京, 禾布
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, 女O男A
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale





	【禾布】关于他们的故事

-1-  
风雨欲来，阿布站在码头边，沉重的行李袋将他牢牢困在原地，头顶是化不开的浓稠夜色，没有万千星辰，只有让人无法喘息的雷电。一滴雨水伴着第一个打破寂静的脚步声砸在阿布的心头，随之而来的是倾盆大雨和更多的杂乱脚步声。

他看不见来人的脸，他们都戴着撒旦的面具，雨水顺着面具的轮廓滴落，仿佛审判之日将他团团包围。为首的人摘下面具，但他依然看不清，也许是夜太黑了。这个人狠狠吸了一口雪茄，凑过身几乎把脸贴在了阿布的腺体上，喷出浓烈的烟雾，阿布不可察觉地颤抖了一下。

有人抓住了他的手腕，铐上手铐，还有人一脚踹向他的膝盖窝，逼迫他向这个为首的人跪下。他抬起头，雨水噼里啪啦拍打他的脸颊，视线里人的脸依旧一团模糊，但他似乎明白自己要做什么，那个人在他用嘴巴慢慢拉下拉链，用脸蹭下体的时候发出意味不明的冷笑，随后被粗鲁地捏著下颚，一根滚烫的器官毫不客气地捅进他的嘴巴里，他忍住一瞬间暴起的冲动，攥紧被锁在背后的双手卖力地吞吐让人恶心的东西。

当脸部肌肉酸涩、口水不受控制地糊满下巴的时候，他被猛地抓住后脑勺来了几下深喉，一阵急促的喘息之后，腥臭的液体冲向他的喉咙，几乎让他无法控制地干呕。那个人把作案工具抽出来，甩了他一巴掌，清脆的疼痛抵不上那一句婊子更让他愤怒，但他没有机会，不是现在，他还需要有用的信息。

他被一脚踹倒，平静的目光在这黑夜里出奇的发亮，直直盯着那个人向黑色的旅行袋踱步而去。一双腿突然挡住了他的视线，紧接着一根滚烫的东西弹在他的脸上，越来越多的人来到他的身边，各种各样的Alpha信息素像来自地狱的魔抓，扣挠着他的腺体、他的思绪、他的女穴，他被迫发情了。有人插进他被反扣在身后的双手里，有人插进他酸涩的嘴巴里，有人抬起他的腿插进后穴和女穴，有人扒开他的上衣顶弄他的胸肌。

阿布忘了自己是谁，雨水没能拯救他的理智，他被一群人摁在积水的码头上，像一个真正的婊子一样，忘情地享受本能带来的快感。冰冷的雨水让他无法睁开双眼，迷茫而又沉醉的神情如同迷路的羔羊任人宰割，狂风卷起海浪拍打归港的船只，如同他一波未平一波又起的高潮，他的呻吟疲惫不堪，化作喘息喷在别人滚烫的阴茎上，女穴的潮喷混着不同基因的包括他自己不断射出的精液滑落码头，又被雨水冲刷进大海。不再有海鸥鸣叫，不再有鲸落沉海。

狂欢之后是无尽的空虚，所有人似乎融进夜晚，而他融进雨水，漂流回海洋。那个人提着黑色的旅行袋走来，用肮脏的皮鞋慢慢地摩擦阿布红肿的女穴。他可以愤怒了，所有的信息已经装进袋子的保龄球里，但是他如同被水浸泡的土壤，成了一滩烂泥，被蹂躏得毫无尊严的烂泥，抽搐而又无力地趴在地上。Alpha刺鼻的信息素好像从鞋底传来，直冲入他的女穴，威压控制他的大脑，他已经无法和本能作斗争，本该停歇的欲望再次抬头，粘稠的液体争先恐后涌出，带着他作为Omega独有的特殊的有些让人难以置信的气息。

他真的没有力气叫出声了，他只想停止这一切，跳进大海里，回到生命的怀抱。保龄球重重地落在他的眼前，雨水碰到阻碍物而用力地飞向阿布的脸颊，仿佛星空颜色的保龄球裂开一半，他的下体再次被肉刃破开，一张双眼紧闭苍白浮肿的面孔出现，阴茎毫不怜悯地向某个隐蔽的口横冲直撞，他颤抖着睁大双眼企图用被锁住的双手触碰熟悉而又陌生的脸，一瞬间生殖腔被撞开，他好像找回了力气尖叫着挣扎逃脱，但那个人的阴茎将他用力钉在这里，按住他的脑袋逼迫他看着面前这个沉睡在保龄球里鲜血淋漓的头颅，阿布想不起来这个人是谁，可心脏和大脑叫嚣的疼痛像是要把他的生命消耗殆尽。

他哀嚎痛哭着，一个结在他的生殖腔撑起，不是这样的，那天不是这样的，不是这个头颅，是雇佣他的人需要的信息，他只是完成了一场强迫的性爱拿到了需要的，只是后来他付出了一定的代价。那个结似乎是要将他撑破，他痛得无法控制呼吸，为什么他看不清别人的脸，唯独能看见这个已经死去的人的脸。一道闪电劈开夜色，冰冷的牙齿贴上他湿漉漉的腺体，Alpha那恶心的油烟气息融进他的血液里，大把的美元揉在他曾假装放荡的矜持的脸上，成片的金钱像浪潮铺满他赤裸的肉体，纸片吸收了雨水，黏糊糊地挂在皮肤上，铜臭味缠绕他的筋脉骨骼。

阿布被标记了。

在他最爱的人面前，他不知道他最爱的人是谁，但他隐约感觉到，这个明显是女性的头颅曾属于他最爱的人。他本该沉默冷静，本该不拥有感情，本该做着杀手的本责，本该习惯用床笫之欢来套取情报，或者冷漠地杀死正在享受他肉体的目标人物。好像哪里出差错了。他苍白空洞地瘫在那里，眼泪已经没有意义，头顶响起刺耳的笑声，周围的人不知去了哪里，大雨还在努力浇灭他身上因发烧而燃烧的火，大雨怎会知道，滚烫的皮肤下是冰冷的绝望。

串着狼牙的绳子被人扯断放在头颅上，头颅又被塞进保龄球中一同扔进海里。他也被扔下码头的瞬间，又一道闪电划破长空，他看清了那个人的脸。

是他，是他，是他！

咸涩的海水灌进喉咙，窒息感紧紧抓住他的胸腔。

阿布猛地睁开眼，哗啦一下从浴缸里坐起来，冰冷的水顺着发梢流进他用力呼吸的嘴巴。他颤抖着、赤裸着扶着浴缸边颤颤巍巍地跨出去，一眼就看见了一边的保龄球，他迅速蹲下身打开保龄球，里面都是各种文件夹，快速翻动着，是需要的信息。所以，刚才那些都是梦，他拿到了东西，这里面不是头颅，但那个头颅是谁的。空气中弥漫着若有若无的油烟味，他嗅到了。

他摸了摸后颈，突兀的牙印提醒他梦境中的一部分是真实的，他真的被标记了。

他想杀了那个人，最后他该看见了，但他想不起来，就如同他想不起来那个头颅一样。愤怒，愤怒，是一团火，燃烧他的神经，他用力捏碎了随手摸到的东西，那支显示一条线的验孕棒支离破碎，被狠狠地扔进浴缸。

铁桶里是燃烧的碳火，阿布丢进去一把用来烙印的火钳，他沉默着脱掉外套和短袖，将卷起的毛巾塞进嘴巴咬住，摘下狼牙放在一边，拿起放在水池台子上的匕首，这很快，很快就能结束了，他安慰自己。只迟疑了几秒钟，匕首靠近了腺体，他用余光看着背后的镜子，用力割下去，疼痛像烟花一样爆炸，尖叫被堵在毛巾里，牙齿用力咬合，一股血腥味弥漫在口腔中，可能牙龈出血了，但这种疼痛微不足道。鲜血和Alpha与Omega结合后奇怪的味道一起喷涌而出，他的额头青筋暴起，冷汗布满整张脸，啪嗒，啪嗒，掉进铁桶，在碳火中滋滋作响。第一刀就已经让他脱力，几乎握不住匕首，他靠着水池勉勉强强站直身体，再用尽全身力气划下第二刀，他快要哭出来了，手终于拿不稳匕首，歪斜了一下划破了腺体之外的一点皮肤，掉在水池里发出清脆的响声。膝盖像被人踩碎，疼痛无力地跪在地上，碳火熏得他的脸发烫，他垂下脑袋，眼前阵阵发黑，血液又顺着姿势从脖子两侧滑落，落在地板上开出鲜艳的玫瑰。

好冷，真的好冷，可是后背上的血液如此滚烫。他像在冰冷的洞窟中，而身上又被点燃熊熊烈火。他用着浅薄的意识，拿起火钳，毫不犹豫地放在扔在流血的腺体上，一阵焦糊味刺激他的嗅觉。他不应该悲伤的，但是他感觉到了，Alpha消失的痛苦，有人抓着他的心脏，割下后颈的血肉，他疼得发抖，呼吸急促，喉头喷出鲜血濡湿咬住的毛巾，强烈的不安全感拉扯他的小腹，他扔掉火钳，双臂像被人打断般松软的挂在身上，毛巾已经掉了出去。他张大嘴巴，全身抽搐痉挛，没有声音，他听不到自己的声音，腺体的痛感快要麻木了，但是小腹的痛感一波接一波。

阿布跪着向前挪动，双腿间有热流涌出，在他身后的地板上拖出一条长长的红色的河流。他流产了，但是他没有怀孕，不曾拥有过小小的生命，可是这种用锤子锤坏肚子的痛苦，还有失去Alpha的悲伤如此真实。他的眼泪到底为谁而流。太痛了，放过他吧，他要去找一个人，这个人包容他，给了他全世界的爱。他要去救她。

已经分不清是鲜血还是雨水了，他是在浴室还是在广场，他倒在那里，四肢无力，但他还在用躯体向前爬。他听见了，声嘶力竭。

“阿布！阿布！站起来啊！快点站起来啊！”

他好痛啊，他真的爬不动了，对不起，对不起，没办法救你。一个保龄球滚到他眼前，碎了，完整的头颅藏在里头。她是谁。

她是谁。

是谁捧起他的脸颊，是谁把他抱在怀里，是谁在雨夜痛哭。

是谁在喊他……

“阿布？阿布！你醒了！”

是晓禾，杜晓禾。

 

-2-  
离岛的那个雨夜，是晓禾一生都难以忘记的噩梦。

阿布奄奄一息地靠在她的肩膀上，残破的Omega腺体再一次暴露在她的视线里，她颤抖着拨通了关公的电话，但是一句话都说不出来。她深吸一口气，破碎地说出了位置。

雨水渐渐停歇，她抱住依然还活着的阿布，用嘴唇磨蹭他冰凉的额头，她当然希望自己能够标记阿布，这样在这个时候她就能释放信息素去安抚昏迷的人。

但是她不能。他们相拥的那个晚上，仿佛就在上一刻，记忆犹新。

泰山把咖啡泼向阿布，他不得不在警局洗了个澡。晓禾有些私心地把自己的浴巾放在了帘子上，就在她准备从缝隙偷看他的裸体的时候，靓保让她去准备一下餐具，她有些失望地离开了。

她不知道自己的浴巾上有大海的味道，那是她信息素的味道，这个气味对于不能发情的阿布来说没什么威胁，但是它让阿布得到了前所未有的安全感。

餐桌上，阿布狼吞虎咽的样子着实可爱，晓禾忘记了吃饭，只是一个劲地盯着他看。泰山心里不舒服，一直对阿布冷嘲热讽，但是在他睁大眼睛抬起头的时候，还是不可自拔地陷进去了，为了掩盖自己的真情实感，泰山拿起筷子准备夹菜，另外一双筷子也夹住了这个菜。场面一度十分尴尬。

然后阿布就去炒菜了。

晓禾想，阿布真好，不仅会功夫，会缝补衣服，会修灯泡，还会做饭。长得还那么好看，瞪着桃花眼又那么可爱，他很少笑，笑的时候也只是小幅度地动一下嘴角，沉默寡言，可是他真的好啊。

她爱上了他。阿布没有气味，可能是个Beta，那又如何，她只是爱他。

晓禾就看着他一边塞饭，一边应和关公的话。如果说关公如同她父亲一般照顾着她，那现在这个场景就是带对象回家见父母了。想到这儿，她更开心，笑的像吃到了糖的幸福小孩儿。

不过为什么会有人往西红柿炒鸡蛋里放酱油？

关公在安排阿布的住处，她盯着阿布的背影，隐约看到了领子上面一点皮肤的疤痕，似乎是烫伤，可能是小时候调皮捣蛋留下的吧。阿布调皮捣蛋，真的难以想象。她低下头继续记录案件，泰山却端着生日蛋糕从楼上走下来，唱着生日歌。她很意外，大家聚在一起祝她生日快乐。眼角余光是阿布站在人群外，好像在避开什么，他跟周围格格不入，明明那么孤独，却又那么开心。

这让她感觉到心疼。她许愿，希望所有人能幸福，特别是阿布。

她看着低头洗碗的阿布，心想还是吃饭的时候可爱，沉默的时候可爱，怎么一说话就满嘴跑火车呢。让人摸不着头脑。他的外套脱掉了，那个疤暴露在空气里，和他脖子上的狼牙一样惹人注目。像是被人千刀万剐留下的痕迹，它在诉说自己的愤怒与痛苦。

“那个疤……”阿布疑惑地抬头，晓禾指了指自己的脖子，她看见对方几乎看不见地瑟缩了一下，扯出一个不太好看的笑容。“没事，以前调皮，只是个意外。”一点都不像。她没想问下去了，或许阿布有什么难言之隐，知道了对她也没什么好处。

“我教你一些防身术。”

台风过境，离岛的夜晚在这个夏天终于变得凉爽。他们站在天台上，乌云密布的天空没有星星，但是有灯光就足够了。在你来我往，你攻击我我化解你的攻击之中，他们好像跳起了舞，一支独特的华尔兹。晓禾的大海信息素悄无声息地释放着，阿布沉浸其中，她是在陆地上的大海，他是回到生命之初的婴孩。

“今晚你住我家吧。”再明显不过的邀请了，阿布却僵硬了一下，又放松着笑着点点头。晓禾应该想不到，当时的阿布下意识把这种事情当做任务。

“那我带阿布走啦。”“好的好的去吧。”“我不允许！晓禾一个女孩子……”“泰山，晓禾是Alpha。”“那也不行！你不知道他那一脚踹得我现在还在疼！”“行了行了今天晚上你顶替晓禾值夜班。”“可是……”“你再可是明天的夜班也是你一个人的！”“可……”“嗯？”

泰山闭嘴了，他愤恨地瞪了一眼满脸无辜的阿布，扭头使劲跺脚走进警局。关公向晓禾悄悄地竖起了大拇指。

他们都以为阿布是个Beta，晓禾是不会吃亏的。但是一切都向着不可挽回的秘密溜去。

阿布在警局已经洗过澡了，晓禾先让他去床上，进浴室前，她看见他和蹲在床前的猫大眼瞪小眼。心中的迫不及待又加重了几分，她想看他在情欲中迷离的眼神，她想听他变调的喘息，那一定很可爱。

实际上等她出来的时候，阿布几乎要在满满的大海气息中昏睡过去。这种安全的像是在母亲羊水里的感觉太催眠了。晓禾吻上他的唇，一瞬间阿布猛地醒过来，为自己的粗心大意感到懊恼，但很快地他放松僵硬的身体沉迷于对方的亲吻。轻轻的，像在品尝棉花糖，用嘴唇抿住他的上唇，伸出舌头一点点舔舐着。

温暖的灯光下，阿布仍然睁着眼睛，盯着晓禾脸上的绒毛，她也睁开眼睛，抬起头笑出声，呼出的气喷在他的耳朵上，马上就红的快滴出血。

“你没接过吻么？怎么生涩的像个未成年。你不会真的没成年吧？”

阿布不知道怎么回答，在床上那些人只会取悦自己，从来不会做出吻他或者肢体上抚慰他的动作，他们直接上枪，直捣黄龙，完事之后给他信息或者情报，或者被杀。他也从来没有过对象，这种刀尖舔血的日子，他没想过，更不用说接吻这种浪漫的事情。

晓禾见他不回答，笑着把头埋进对方的肩膀，啃咬着麦色的皮肤，凸起的锁骨，上下滚动的喉结，双手隔着衣服搓揉他的胸肌和乳粒，弹软的手感和看上去的感觉几乎一致，满意地听着对方逐渐急促享受的喘息，心想这么青涩的反应可能还是个雏，但是更像一个Omega。她转而开始亲吻阿布的额头、眼睛和鼻梁，褪去他的外套，往下再次衔住柔软的唇，舌头试探性地往里伸，右手隔着短袖在他的肚子上画圈圈，阿布不怕痒，但是那些圈圈让他像浸泡在温水里一样舒服。他们的阴茎隔着裤子碰撞在一起，晓禾开始主动磨蹭阿布的下体，阿布也像突然找到了感觉，伸出舌头与她的舌头交缠，手指紧紧扣住她的手指，呻吟像糖水化在喉咙中。他的身体在这么多年的粗暴对待中越来越敏感，仅仅是从未有过的接吻与爱抚，以及下体的磨蹭，他就要高潮了，他艰难地从亲吻中逃离出来，偏开脑袋，下半身不自觉地抬高主动加快速度磨蹭晓禾的阴茎，他快到达那个点了，他仰起头，喘息声越来越重，然后在晓禾不可思议的目光中射了出来，洇湿了裤子，两条腿还在轻微抽搐。这种主动的行为是犯罪，在过去他经常用这种办法去引诱，可是现在他害羞了，他不知道怎么面对晓禾。搞得他真的像第一次做爱一样。

“你真的太可爱了。”晓禾突然抱住他，咬住他的耳朵，弄得他一个激灵差点叫出声。但她接下来的动作让他变得既慌张又冷静，她要脱掉他的短袖，这不行，他没办法解释背后的伤，很明显的两道特别长的刀伤和一个枪伤，晓禾作为警察怎么可能不知道，正常人又怎么可能和这些狰狞的伤疤接触。她被按住手，只当他感觉害羞，于是也没有太为难他，把手伸向裤子然后扯掉，底裤已经完全湿了，他真的不是Omega么？他的臀部不怎么暴露在阳光下，所以是比较白嫩浑圆的，却又肌肉紧实，捏一下不是绵软而是充满弹性，也不是一块死肉而是带着柔嫩。大概就是两坨牛奶巧克力味的果冻。

阿布可能真的要羞愤死了，他不是很明白，明明那么多人一起上他，或者有人围观他被上都经历过，羞耻心应该早就没了。现在不过就是被人揉捏啃咬臀部，这比接吻和被吹耳朵还让他脸红，他怀疑晓禾给他下了什么障眼法或者直接把他的灵魂给换了。他的阴茎再一次鼓起，在底裤下形成一个可观的弧度，晓禾笑着看了他一眼，右手伸进他的衣服里捏住右边的胸，又用嘴隔着布料衔住左边的小樱桃轻轻嘬咬，左手也没有闲着而是褪掉他的底裤。阴茎啪的一下弹出来，伸手摸过去，光滑一片，他没有阴毛，他有这种特殊癖好？比起Beta，他的反应偏向于Omega，但是比起Omega，他的反应又不如Omega的一半，他只是舒服地加速了喘息，眼神有一点迷离，双手扣住她的肩膀却不敢用力。她的手继续向下，空的，却有一条温热的缝隙，阿布僵住了。

“我是捡到宝贝了？Beta中出现双性人的概率很小，没想到你就是其中一个。”

阿布看起来是想说些什么，但是晓禾没有给他机会，她凑过去用右手扣住他的后脑勺向自己的脸靠近，含住他的嘴唇，左手不安分地搓揉阴唇，中指几次蹭过阴蒂，身下的人果不其然被带起小小的如同过电一般的颤抖，他细微的呻吟全部被晓禾吞进了肚子里，她吞下了一只又一只名为幸福的蝴蝶。她的中指从肉缝中挤进去摁在软嫩的阴蒂上开始渐渐加速地抚摸着，阿布又挣脱开她的亲吻，扬起脖子像一只高傲的天鹅，又像一尾搁浅的鲸鱼艰难地抿着嘴喘息着，两只手不再抓着她的胳膊而是一只手紧紧揪着床单，另一只手不受控制地向自己的阴茎摸过去上下撸动，他不知道这叫性高潮，他从未体会过这种刺激到灵魂已经飘走的不实际感，而且自那件事之后他用这种方式完成的任务都是暗杀，他不能让别人发现他脆弱的生殖腔，这个过程根本没有愉悦可言，基本进行到一半他就会主动夹紧对方的东西让他们进入射精状态然后一招毙命，那些恶心人精液喷进他的阴道，但只要不进入生殖腔什么问题都没有，更何况他腺体没了之后激素不稳定根本无法受孕。

晓禾再一次眼睁睁看着阿布像小猫一般嘤咛着高潮，精液喷落在她的和他的手上，从女穴涌出一股清亮的液体打湿了床单，他的胸口高低起伏，大腿肌肉痉挛着，连带臀部也在晃动，他几乎害羞到要把整张脸埋进柔软的枕头里。阿布感觉身下的床在抖动，很快笑声传进他的耳朵里，他上半身一片通红。“阿布，阿布，看着我，你今年到底多大，有没有经验。我不想因为你未成年被抓哦。”他生气了，挣扎坐起来，晓禾越来越觉得他好可爱，跟他的孤独与沉默完全不是一个风格。

“好啦，别生气。”晓禾拉住站起身的阿布，用一个擒拿术把他摔到在床，对方显然还在高潮余韵中没有反应过来去还手。他的眼睛好亮，灯光落在他大睁的桃花眼里，像流星陨落，落在名为晓禾的星球上，她看着他的眼珠不知所措地动了动，轻轻在他的眼睛上落下一个吻。

“你……可以进来了……”阿布说完红晕又马上爬上他的脸颊，他从未如此被动过，以前都是他主动骑在别人身上，除了那次。他似乎明白了这一次不是任务，而是他自己的想法，一种奇怪的感觉从心脏里破解而出，酸酸甜甜的，有些发胀。“你先告诉我你是不是第一次。”“你会失望么？”“傻瓜，你在想什么。”阿布了然，那种感觉，是爱啊。

晓禾拆开每周警局都会免费发放的避孕套，她一直不懂这算什么福利，现在她知道了。好像曾经的所有，都是为了这一刻的相遇而准备的。阿布看着她套上那个橡胶，上面有一些凸点，她还看了一下包装，忍笑念出玻尿酸[1]三个字，他不知道这是什么，只是有点讶异她会戴上避孕套，其实完全没有必要，隔着一层膜晓禾应该不会尽兴。“我不会怀孕的。”不管是假的Beta也好，还是真正的Omega也好。“你结扎了？”“什么？”“你不知道么，Beta双性人有孕育生命的子宫啊。”不，他是Omega，他只有一个几乎闭合的生殖腔。“你有好好上生理课么？”晓禾见他不回答，皱着眉问他。“我没上过学。”

那真是太糟糕了。

她没再说话，而是低下头掰开阿布的双腿扶着自己的阴茎在他的女穴入口处摩擦，她感觉到身下人猛然绷紧的肌肉。晓禾一直在忍耐，自己的欲望在对方已经射了两次后没有得到任何照顾，但是这场性爱中她宁愿用更多的时间让他感觉舒服，这是她与生俱来的特点，和她的信息素一样，海纳百川，可如果大海汹涌起来，整个世界都要为之倾倒。

阿布深深吸了口气，抓着床单的左手猛地扣上晓禾握着他纤细脚踝的手，她的整根滚烫的阴茎刚才缓慢的挤进他的女穴，避孕套上凸起的点点此刻刺激地让他的前端又有抬头的趋势。晓禾发出舒服的喟叹，开始浅浅地抽插，阿布咬着嘴唇，从鼻腔飘出一点呻吟，呼出的气息炽热滚烫，脑袋上下晃动摩擦着枕头，她突然想听他用变调的声音喊她的名字，于是折起他的腿，抬高他的腰，以一种近乎垂直的角度大开大合，那些凸起的小点一遍遍撞击他女穴的敏感点和前列腺，说句实话他真的没有经历过这种奇怪的感觉，他拱起腰，快感直冲大脑，根本没法忍住脱口而出的呻吟，他颤抖着呼唤晓禾的名字，一遍又一遍，就如同他的潮喷一遍又一遍，他明明不再是完整的Omega，哪里来的这么多水，他觉得口渴，他需要更多。

晓禾让他跪坐在自己的阴茎上，紧紧搂着他听着他胸腔里蓬勃的心跳，她听见阿布说想要更多，她用力地更快速地撞击，却在撞击到某个地方时，他的身体猛烈地颤抖，握着她肩膀的手像是疼痛般收紧了，配合动作的腰部也僵住，发热的皮肤瞬间冰冷，冷汗渗出毛孔。他好像很痛，晓禾呆住了，那是一个入口，但那不是子宫，只有生殖腔的入口才这么隐蔽。阿布是个Omega，所以那个疤痕，是毁掉的腺体。

“不要问。”阿布调整了姿势一下子坐下去，错开了那个入口，他哽咽着回抱住晓禾。“求你了。”一滴泪落在晓禾的背上。

晓禾突然醒了，外面又开始下雨，刚才一滴雨从窗户飘进来掉在她身上。她起身关上窗户，看见积雨云从海的那边飘来。她有点讨厌下雨，但是离岛总是被雨季围绕，走回病床边，阿布还在昏迷，断掉的四肢已经打上石膏，高烧折磨得他原本因为饭量大而有些肉的脸变得消瘦，他总是在做噩梦，晓禾就会不厌其烦地呼喊他的名字，希冀他能从梦魇中醒来，回到她身边。 这次也同前面那么多次一样，她握住冰凉的手，贴在自己的脸上。

“阿布，阿布，阿布……”

而后，他的眼珠在眼皮下疯狂转动，他猛地睁开眼大口喘息。

“阿布？阿布！你醒了！”

 

-3-  
阿布坐在阳台的摇椅上晒太阳，怀里是眯着眼昏昏欲睡的猫。他听见了海浪声与海鸥的鸣叫，又感觉到慢慢靠近的大海的温柔。距离那个晚上已经过去了大半年，他不问为什么他还活着，他也不用知道他是怎么还能继续生活在这个小小的岛屿上，世界如此之大，能够容纳他的似乎只有这里。他知道布同林死了，活下来的人叫阿布。

布同林，不同林，他一个人旅行一个人报恩，是失去同伴的雁，孤独盘旋的鹰，没有同类也没有归处，他和所有人都不属同一片林，他自始至终只有自己[2]。但是他现在找到了归宿，他不再是独自一人，跨越了这么多的生死，好不容易走到了晓禾身边，他头一次感谢命运。比起布同林这个名字，他更愿意让别人叫他阿布这个略显柔软的昵称[3]。

所以布同林死了，他是阿布。

海浪扑面而来。他睁开眼，晓禾站在他的背后，低着头看着他，还穿着警服，真的是忙里偷闲，巡逻到自家门口还要走进来。她弯下腰，亲吻他的嘴唇。“不要吹太久风，你的关节会受不了。”说着把猫咪从他怀里拿开，小心翼翼地拉着他往卧室里走。

“晚上回来吃饭么？”阿布被塞进被窝里，睁着大大的眼睛，听起来像撒娇。“当然回来。但是我晚上要值班，你一个人可以？”“我不是玻璃，你忘了我能一脚把泰山踹下去。”晓禾笑着点了一下他的额头，阿布其实很孩子气，对生活也总是很容易满足，只要能吃饱，只要能活下去。“那你睡一会吧，我还在巡逻，午安。”她关上了门。

阿布垂下了眼睛，他翻身裹紧被子，似乎这样他的秘密就能卷吧卷吧消失掉。这么多年过去，他其实忘记且麻木了，但是半年前昏迷中那漫长的、混乱的噩梦再一次唤起他的恐惧，现在他的心里又住了一个人，那些难以摆脱的过去突然成了甩不掉的包袱。他总是在噩梦中惊醒，晓禾会抱住他，用大海的包容安抚他，他却什么都不敢告诉晓禾，有些痛苦自己承担就好，他不想让她担心。

他如此残忍地砍下马爷的头，不只是为了奥黛丽·怀特，那个救了他的女护士，更多的是为了自己复仇。他不记得那是多少年前的事，有人雇佣他从毒枭马爷那里交换一些重要的信息，他是Omega，早就熟练了用自己的身体去换取生存所需，不意外又被一群人玩弄，唯独让他意外的是马爷标记了他，没有哪个Alpha愿意标记如同妓女一般被随意使用的Omega，他连带着保龄球里藏着的信息一起被扔进垃圾堆里，他猜到马爷会派人过来处理掉他，这场交易将终止，他的生命会消失在世界上，明天的太阳就是奢侈。可是梦境是混乱的，他不知道为什么梦里会在离岛夜晚狂风暴雨的码头。

路过这里的怀特发现了他，把他带回自己的家，给他用了紧急避孕药。他是赤身裸体地被这个女Beta护士带回去治疗，对方像母亲一样安抚受到创伤的他，而他像刚出生的婴儿蜷缩在这小小的床铺里。他每天都会用一个小时的时间泡澡，想把血液里的油烟味洗干净，但是根本没有用。怀特每天都会提醒他用验孕棒，他好害怕，害怕怀上马爷的孩子，然后他得把这个无辜的生命打掉。那天是易孕期的最后一天，他从浴缸里走出来，照惯例用了验孕棒，当那条线仍然是一条时他几乎虚脱。

阿布没怎么上过学，但是字还是认得一些的，他在怀特的书房里发现一本关于腺体摘除手术是否合理的书。他被启发了。Omega腺体对于他这种刀尖舔血的人来说，就是多余的，他本该是来自草原英勇无畏的孤狼。划破并烫坏腺体的过程生不如死，如果怀特医生回来的不及时他可能要死于休克。

他熬了过来，带着冷漠与恨。可他还没来得及复仇，怀特就在边境被马爷挟持所杀，马爷很可能已经调查到救走他的人就是怀特。所以他单枪匹马，拎着那颗保龄球不远万里来到离岛，他要马爷尝尝毁掉腺体时犹如被砍掉一半脖子的痛楚，他还要让马爷知道死亡的味道。

而那时，晓禾出现在他生命里。一个热情的Alpha警察，唤醒了他内心热爱生命的那部分，他从来不会拒绝别人的热情好意。现在他活下来了，与晓禾在这里过着安稳的日子，可越平静他越不安，好像会有一天醒来发现身边人已经变成一具冰冷的尸体。此外，他厌恶自己不完整的性别，晓禾很喜欢小孩子，与岛上的孩子们关系都很好，可他没办法孕育生命，他也不能发情，发情期的Omega能让Alpha更加愉悦。他想努力做得更好，不止是缝补衣物、做饭洗衣这种晓禾也可以做到的事，他想拥有的是能够怀孕和发情的机会。

他是不完整的Omega，但他依然是Omega，他的一些本能在晓禾信息素的包围下越来越明显。为什么当初要毁掉腺体，阿布每天都在质问自己，然后他会神经质不自觉地用手指去抠脖颈上血肉交融的皮肤，那里本来可以带给他更多的幸福。

阿布是一匹孤狼，他遇到了一生中唯一的挚爱，却在挚爱光滑发亮的毛发下变得自卑。

他焦躁地磨蹭疤痕，好像有什么要迫不及待地钻出损毁的腺体。他的信息素早就没了，这也是他的一个秘密，他的信息素是酱油味，很独特。他很喜欢吃番茄炒蛋，自从信息素没有之后，这道菜里多了一个佐料，就是酱油。

可是那又如何，没有了就是没有了，他不能给晓禾带来更多。自暴自弃地想着，他翻身下床，从外套内衬口袋里摸出来一个针管，这是他想尽办法弄来的强制发情药物，绝对的违禁品，是真是假还不知道，注射进体内会怎么样他都不知道，但他就是想尝试，为了晓禾做出尝试。针头毫不犹豫地向破碎的腺体扎去。

晓禾打开门的时候，一阵晚饭的香气从厨房飘来，暖黄色的灯光烘得她内心暖洋洋的。她悄悄靠近站在料理台前对着砂锅发呆的阿布，以往他都能知晓她的到来，可是这次没有，她停住脚步看着他抬起手抓挠腺体，才发现那里再一次被挠破。她最近发现了阿布总是会去碰那里，而且总是会弄破，她不会去问发生了什么，但他常常从噩梦中惊醒，她真的很担心。可是阿布似乎什么都不愿意说。她往前走了一步，伸出手从背后抱住他，阿布才如梦惊醒般抖了一下回过神。

餐桌上一如既往的安静，又和往常不同。晓禾进食比较慢又少，阿布习惯于狼吞虎咽吃得很多，今晚他一反常态，慢吞吞地往嘴巴里塞食物，喉头上下翻滚好像极不情愿却又要硬吞，他又抬起手去抓腺体，他觉得莫名其妙烦躁，药物始终没有发挥作用，这让他很失望。晓禾眼疾手快地拍掉他靠近脖子的手，他吓了一跳，然后像被发现了什么秘密一般放下筷子垂着头。她低头凑过去把自己的额头贴上他的，有点烫，担忧地伸手抚摸他的头发。

“你怎么了？不舒服？”阿布点了点头，又摇了摇头。“还好。”晓禾不是很高兴，他又什么都不说。“不舒服就是不舒服，你快点回房间休息吧。”说着准备拉他回卧室，但阿布不愿意走，像一块石头坐在桌前。“你继续吃，等会我刷碗。”她无奈地叹口气，看着他有些委屈的目光坐了回去，真的不懂照顾自己。为了能让他早点休息，晓禾用了比任何时候都要快的速度吃完饭，目送他进了厨房，自己转身去帮他收拾沙发上晒干的衣服。

厨房里水声响了很久，一股若有若无的酱油味越来越浓烈，好像有人不小心打翻了酱油瓶，晓禾皱了皱眉头。“阿布？”没有人回答，她有点疑惑地站起身向厨房走去。“阿布，你是不是把……阿布！”她冲过去把倒在地上蜷缩成一团艰难喘息的阿布抱起，触及的皮肤一片滚烫，而他在被碰到的一瞬间发出甜腻的呻吟，那股酱油味就是从他身上飘出来的，他的裤子已经湿透，仍有源源不断的泛着酱油香气的液体从下体流出。晓禾愣住了，这很明显是发情，可是阿布根本不能发情。一只手紧紧攥住晓禾的手腕，燃烧的躯体无意识地往她怀里钻，阿布发出一声痛呼，身体痉挛着，低声呢喃。“好痛……晓禾……晓禾……救救我……”

晓禾稳住颤抖的手先不去想为什么阿布会发情，她打电话告诉关公晚上回不了警局，然后猛地低下头吞下阿布痛苦的呻吟，一只手伸进他的运动裤里抓住硬邦邦的阴茎，熟练地快速撸动并触碰他的敏感区，阿布像一个完整的Omega那样失去了理智，大声呻吟着，大张的嘴巴迎接着晓禾灵巧的舌头，小小的厨房里回荡着令人羞涩的滋滋水声。阿布尖叫着射了出来，白浊的液体沾满了晓禾的手，但他不满足于此，只觉得越来越热越来越空虚，他需要什么填满他的身体，给他安全的包围。他用尽全身力气去扯身上的衬衫，去拉扯晓禾的警服裤子，迷离的眼睛飘着泪水，涎水顺着嘴角滑落消失在头发里。他无法控制自己，喘息着说自己想要，想要更多，想要晓禾操进生殖腔里，让他怀孕。晓禾没忍住眼泪，她从未见过阿布像这样被本能操控，嘴里蹦出的都是让人脸红的话，他是第一次在床上脱掉上衣，他们甚至没有一起洗过澡。

阿布见晓禾没有更进一步的动作，于是跪坐起来，摸了一把阴茎上残留的精液粗鲁地塞进女穴里，一下子伸进去三根手指去打开自己的身体，他从来没做过这种事，最多是抚慰自己的阴茎，他毫无章法地来回抽动也慢慢进入了快要高潮的状态，他拉起晓禾的手在自己的胸部乱蹭，呻吟一声比一声高昂，泪水和涎水顺着脸颊滴在地板上。晓禾凑过去亲吻他的耳朵，伸出舌头模仿性交的动作在他的耳朵里进进出出，放在阿布胸上的手揪住乳尖，再来回打圈圈。在多重刺激之下，阿布再一次尖叫着甚至最后无法发出声音地高潮了，前端喷出的液体弄脏了晓禾的警服，女穴里汹涌的水泡着他的手指，他全身抽搐，虚脱地向下滑去，抽出手指一瞬间，潮吹的水随着他抽搐的频率喷射出来。

不够，还是不够。他不知道哪里来的力气，推倒晓禾，用他一直不会对晓禾用的武力压制住她，不管她的挣扎呼唤，灵魂像在世界之外，他的大脑里只剩下欲望在叫嚣。晓禾的裤子在刚才就已经被脱下了，白色的内裤下是可观的形状，阿布用力抓着晓禾的两个手腕，坐在那个东西上面前后磨蹭自己的女穴，猫叫一样委屈的声音从喉咙溢出，他像沙漠里快要渴死的人终于看到水源一样无比兴奋。他拉下碍事的内裤，扶着粗大滚烫的阴茎一下坐到底，飙升的肾上腺素让他感受不到疼痛，尽管做过扩张，还有Omega发情用于润滑的液体，但这般莽撞的插入还是撕裂了阿布狭小娇嫩的女穴，血液被带出的体液冲淡，附着在晓禾发红的阴茎上。他内心空虚的那一部分终于被填满，他开始快速摆动腰肢，上半身一片通红，随着每一次顶撞发出破碎的难以自持的呻吟。突然他尖叫着软了腰，松开了一直钳着晓禾的手，脱力般伏在晓禾的身上剧烈地颤抖。他干性高潮了，阴茎戳到了他的敏感带和前列腺。

晓禾非常生气，她只能眼睁睁看着阿布伤害自己。现在她终于自由了，身上的孤狼在她耳边喘息着，她身体里野性的那部分被唤醒，她拖着阿布绵软的身体按到餐厅的板凳上，他的眼神迷茫地看向某一处，不停地出汗。抬起他的双腿，晓禾直接再次捅开他的身体，他猛地睁大双眼，好像从漫长的失去理智中找回了自己，他几乎快要羞愤到晕过去，刚才自己都做了什么。很快他没办法思考了，强制发情让他的身体如同熟透的苹果，随便摆弄几下就能陷入情欲无法自拔，他仰着头呻吟，带着明显的哭腔和鼻音，右手半推半就放在晓禾的胳膊上，左手焦躁地抚慰硬的发疼的阴茎。晓禾俯下身亲吻他眼角的泪水，亲吻他的下巴和喉结，亲吻他的胸。

“晓……晓禾……屁股，好痛……”阿布的臀部在坚硬的椅子上来回摩擦，已经一片通红，总是自持冷静沉默的他，在这个夜晚丢盔卸甲追求本能的欲望。晓禾拔了出来，扶着阿布背对着自己弯下腰，当她再次插入，他猛地抓紧椅子的靠背，双腿颤抖着无法支撑身体快要跪下去，他不知道为什么晓禾要在自己的背上描摹什么痕迹，下一刻她一巴掌拍在他的臀部，阿布发出哽咽的呻吟，这太过了，但是他却觉得莫名其妙的兴奋，他成功地用Omega的性征来取悦自己的Alpha了，他哭了，不是性爱的生理反应，只是哭了，眼泪像断了线的珠子。

不知道过去了多久，他根本没办法继续扶着板凳，而是趴在座位上，高高撅着屁股让他的Alpha往更深的地方操。他高潮了好几次，这会儿已经累到发不出更好听的声音，只有虚弱的奶猫叫，出汗和潮喷几乎让他脱水，甚至无法射出更多的精液。他没有求饶，没有拒绝，他觉得满足，好像得到了全世界，即使在晓禾捣开紧闭许久的生殖腔带来撕裂一般的痛苦时他都没有逃脱，疼痛让他的大脑清醒了许多，他的叫声变了调，是痛苦的挣扎。强行标记和腺体毁坏让他的生殖腔变得无比脆弱，现在再一次被破开生殖腔甚至比第一次被破开都要痛上许多，他痛的出了一身冷汗，紧紧咬住下唇吞下哭泣，脸色煞白，晓禾见他太痛苦想要退出去却被他一把拉住手腕，他摇摇头颤抖着说不要走。阿布想要彻底被拥有。

他太痛了，成结时应有的快感全被疼痛占领，但他不说，贪婪地嗅着空气里大海与酱油相交织的奇特味道，以此平复紧绷的神经，他知道过了今晚，他的信息素就会彻底消失。晓禾不敢乱动，只弯下腰抱住抖得不停的阿布，结撑开柔软的生殖腔，精液在一股又一股地往里射，她能明白阿布的那种心情，即使不能怀孕，也想得到他能够得到的。她用嘴唇碰了碰本身就非常狰狞而如今被抓挠得更加可怖的疤痕，然后咬住不存在的腺体，她咬破了疤痕下的皮肤，伤口溢出小小的血珠。结完成了，她退出阿布的身体，生殖腔的入口立刻消失在幽暗的甬道里。

晓禾扶着昏迷的阿布回到卧室，她拿着热毛巾擦拭毫无意识的躯体，这个事情在他受伤之后她做过无数遍，现在早就十分娴熟了。在病床的时候，她就发现他的后背两条丑陋的刀疤，和一个枪伤，所以她立刻明白那天晚上为什么阿布不允许她脱掉他的上衣。之后他们做爱，她都不会去脱他的上衣，只是不想让他胆战心惊地小心翼翼地保护自己同时也不伤害她。

夜已经很深了，晓禾抱着沉眠的阿布落下一个吻，空气里只有海水的味道，其他什么也没有了，飘散得干干净净。

矛盾才刚刚开始。

 

-4-  
晓禾为那天晚上的事发了好大的脾气，特别是当她找到了空的针管，阿布不仅什么都不说，还总是以身涉险，一个人面对上百人的攻击，替她挡下那一刀，现在又为了什么Omega取悦Alpha的本能注射这种来历不明的药剂。生气归生气，但她真的很心疼这样的阿布，沉默着把所有爱毫无保留地给她。那晚之后阿布低烧了几天，撕裂的下体在这几天内也恢复了，晓禾请假照顾他，外面却又下起恼人的雨，他被关节疼痛折磨得难以入睡，也不想吃东西，她看在眼里却无能为力，徒劳地用信息素安慰他。

天又放晴了，气温也渐渐回到二十度以上。香港本部调用她去参与一个人口失踪案件的调查，马上就要出发，但她对阿布一点都不放心，几天的小病而已，他又瘦了，不再是刚来离岛时的包子脸。可是调令已下，没有办法拒绝，她是离岛最出色的警员，也没有可以替她前往的人。关公安慰晓禾，他跟泰山会每个星期轮流去看阿布的，警局里也就他和泰山是Beta，剩下的全是Alpha，虽然阿布不是完整的Omega，但总要避免不必要的麻烦。

最后晓禾还是恋恋不舍地坐上去往九龙的船，走之前的千叮咛万嘱咐让关公这个老头子都快受不住。

人口失踪案连离岛都波及到，关公他们忙得焦头烂额，一时半会竟然忘了晓禾的嘱托，等他想起来的时候一个星期快过去了，他总有一种不太好的预感，于是把泰山的那部分工作给揽下，塞给泰山一个盒子借口让他把东西送去晓禾家，不然他才不愿意去看望阿布。泰山接过盒子，嘀嘀咕咕着什么，不情不愿地往最熟悉的地方走去，最后他还是没有忍住打开了盒子，里面是整整齐齐的避孕套，还有一张纸条，“本周员工福利。”泰山没忍住爆了粗口，他一直想不通这是什么破福利，再想想晓禾竟然和一个来历不明且差点害死她的人在一起，他就觉得特别不甘心，想着东西扔了直接回去算了，反正阿布那种不怎么说话的家伙也不会提这件事，可是一想到那晚被踹的一脚，还是牙酸地敲了敲门。

七天之前，阿布坐在床上仰起头与晓禾交换了短暂的吻，目送她离开家，一种怪异的酸涩充斥着胸腔。那个雨夜的经历伤了他的元气，再安稳了大半年，他快要忘记自己曾是可以战胜大块头的人，肌肉变得松软，就连神经也变得脆弱。他开始多愁善感，患得患失。就像现在，他睁大眼睛，努力不让自己掉眼泪，晓禾离开了不过一个小时而已，努力平复心情之后他不停地找事情做，一直到中午他已经做完了所有日常做的家务，时间在这时候变得好慢。他面对着一碗素面，没有丝毫胃口，钟表指针走动的声音在寂静的房间里如此突兀，每一下都敲在他的心尖，他烦躁地推开碗筷，像一个不愿吃饭而生气的小孩子。他枯坐于此，直到面条都糊成一团，终于忍受不住冲回房间躺在晓禾睡觉的位置，把脸埋在枕头里，用被子把自己裹起来，微弱的大海信息素包围住他，他深深吸口气，然后慢慢睡去。

他又来到了码头，风雨交加，却只有他一个人，拎着黑色的旅行袋。他放下袋子，打开，里面是一颗保龄球，他用巧劲打开它，有液体哗啦一下流出，一个半透明的未长全的胎儿被脐带缠绕着躺在那里。他感觉下腹一阵撕扯坠痛，鲜血渗透裤子融进雨水里，胎儿突然睁开空洞洞的没有眼睛的双眼。

阿布猛地从床上坐起，大口呼吸着，双手无法抑制地颤抖。房间一片漆黑，咔哒咔哒的时间流逝的声音让他没有安全感，他抱着膝盖缩成团，企图赶走噩梦的余影。他又躺了回去，这里的味道无法满足他，他想要晓禾。几乎是下意识地，他拿起手机找到那个号码，就在要拨通一瞬间他克制住自己，把手机丢在了地板上，又把自己蜷缩起来，呆愣地看着窗外微弱的灯光。随着时间流逝，想要晓禾抱着他的欲望越来越强烈，他焦躁不已，用力抠挠之前被咬破皮肤的破碎伤疤，眼泪还是不争气地夺眶而出。几乎哭了半宿，他才在极度疲倦下进入浅眠，进入光怪陆离的梦境。

他再次醒来已是艳阳高照之时，四肢像沉重的铅块，一层缥缈的纱蒙住他的思绪。他下意识地挣扎着走向衣柜，疯狂地翻出晓禾所有的衣服堆在地上，又摸出针线盒坐在衣服中间拿起一件又一件的衣服把所有的扣子都加固了一遍，他有时候没办法控制突然无力的手臂，针将他的手指戳的千疮百孔，但他毫无知觉，只觉得晓禾淡淡的气息顺着小小的针眼流进自己的血液里。等到所有的衣服都被他折腾完，天色也不早了，他早就忘了时间的存在和流逝，机械地重复着同一个动作，最后甚至把几件衣服缝起来裹在自己身上。阿布渐渐意识到不对劲。

他盯着显示两条线的验孕棒，大脑一片空白，这不可能，难道是强制发情那次……他不觉得开心，也不觉得惊喜，昏迷时梦境里的流产，昨天梦境里半透明的胎儿，他扔掉验孕棒，跌跌撞撞回到晓禾的“怀抱”。他清楚的知道自己的身体无法正常提供孕育一个孩子的需求，可是这个孩子现在在这里，一个无辜的生命在这里，在这里面对可能的残缺或死亡。他用上最后的理智爬到垃圾桶边呕吐，什么都没有，只有酸水，烧的他喉咙发痛，不然为什么他会想哭。也许他可以吃药流掉这个还没完全成型的孩子，但晓禾在对上学路上的孩子们笑着招手，眼神里尽是慈爱。

他又躺回他筑起的巢穴，贪婪地嗅着几乎要消失的气味，不安渐渐被压制，困倦席卷而来。

阿布彻底失去了时间的概念，巢穴已经没有了安全感，他仿佛躺在半空中，身下是无底黑洞。醒来只是躺在那里盯着天花板，有时候会出现幻觉，好像有鲜血从天花板的缝隙里渗出。如果睡着，也只是一遍又一遍打开被雨水淋湿的保龄球，他麻木着看着里面装着死胎或者是晓禾的头颅。他快忘了自己是谁。直到一阵坠痛拽着他的小腹往下沉，惊醒四肢冰冷的他，本能激发他爬出原来的安全地带，去抓被丢在地上的手机，他想求救，谁来救他都好。他不想死，他还想碰碰晓禾，想努力保护孩子，想吃放酱油的西红柿炒蛋，想看见明天的太阳从海的那边升起。但最终即使用尽了他的全部力气，缺氧让他的眼前阵阵发黑，他也只往前挪动了一点，指尖颤抖着伸直快要碰到手机，此刻眩晕如海啸奔腾而来，意识渐渐远离肉体，他的眼皮挣扎着不要闭上，绝望的瞳孔紧紧盯着突然响铃的手机。可是他到达不了了，他要死在这里了，带着一个新的生命。他闭上了眼，眼泪划过眼角，心脏缓慢地跳动。

泰山第三次拍打房门，依然没有人来开门，就在他以为阿布不在家准备原路返回时，他听见二楼的窗户里传来手机铃声，持续不断地，却也如同没有人应门那样无人接听。他好歹是个警察，直觉告诉他可能出了什么事，一阵猫叫吸引他的注意力，晓禾的猫从旁边的树上一跃而下，围绕树根转圈圈，最后在某个地方蹲下，乌溜溜的眼睛直直看向泰山。他试探着走过去，然后顺着猫咪转移的视线看向那块土，他捡起一块扁平的石头用力掘土，一把钥匙和断掉的狼牙项链出现在下面。他没时间多想，迅速捡起钥匙开了门冲到楼上，房间拉上了厚重的窗帘，屋里一片昏暗，死气沉沉。泰山没有找到开关，他往里看，床上没有人，只有卷得皱巴巴的床单被子，他看向大开的衣橱，里面的衣服和衣架七零八落，慢慢挪动前进，没有注意脚下，差点被一堆衣服绊倒。他咒骂着稳住身体，向下看去，就看到阿布趴在衣服堆里，身上还围着他曾看晓禾穿过的牛仔裤和外套，伸直的手臂像是在求救，鉴于现在是傍晚，窗帘还紧闭着，他看不见阿布要拿什么，突然铃声再次响起，亮起的屏幕昭示阿布要拿的是手机，屏幕上是晓禾的名字。泰山才晃过神，蹲下身查看阿布的情况，顺便接起了电话。

“喂。晓禾，我是泰山。”手下的皮肤一片冰凉，脉搏很微弱，他心下一沉，耳边是晓禾的疑问。“晓禾，你要保持冷静……阿布晕倒了。”“你别着急，我现在送他去医院，等会给你回电话。”

晓禾握着电话，忙音像丧钟敲响。她刚到香港就忙得脚不离地，就连睡觉也是趴在临时办公桌上，累得根本没有时间打电话或者发短信关心阿布，一个星期过去她终于得空去做自己的事情，第一通电话没有打通，那种强烈的不安感才延迟到来，第二通电话是泰山接的，这几乎让她无法呼吸，而泰山丢过来的话极轻，却又是平地一声雷。她心不在焉地继续处理文件，每分每秒都被无限拉长，在她快要忍不住要主动打电话时泰山用自己的手机回了消息，“如果再晚来一点，阿布就要……”，原因是，阿布怀孕了。

阿布严重营养不良和脱水，胎儿不稳，这些几乎要了他的命，最致命的还是精神状态。没有Alpha的安抚和陪伴，一切治疗都只是徒劳，最多让他从昏迷中苏醒，能吃一点东西，还能说些话，虽然事实上他一直保持沉默。泰山很不爽现在的阿布，看起来特别萎靡，好像毫无求生欲，吃饭都能走神，他反而有些怀念最开始的不友好的那一脚，以及身手敏捷躲开他的追赶，不过他能为晓禾做到这种地步，是真的爱她吧。啃了一口苹果，医生说阿布不能吃太硬的东西，晓禾假装稳定的嘱咐还在耳边，她快回来了，但她想跟阿布通电话。

晓禾站在天台上，通红的夕阳一点都不温暖。她极力稳定自己的情绪，听着那边泰山把手机转交给另一个人。电话里一片寂静，只有不太清晰的呼吸声。她颤抖着喊了一声阿布，然后难以控制地发脾气，怒火中烧，她已经不知道自己在说什么。她是不是把所有的压力全部怪罪到阿布头上了？阿布始终保持平静，没有哭没有笑，甚至一句话都没说，他的情绪空白的像一张纸，泰山离他有点距离也听到晓禾愤怒的语气，十分惊讶阿布如同顽石毫无反应。泰山走过去轻松拿回手机，出声安抚暴走的晓禾，他不知道电话那边，晓禾暴发的Alpha信息素已经吓走了几个在天台抽烟的Alpha。挂断的电话那头是泄气般开始啜泣的晓禾，这头是仍然发呆的阿布。泰山叹口气摇摇头，他觉得这段感情要是死在那天晚上就好了。

关公带风尘仆仆的晓禾去医院的时候，被告知病人已经强行要求回家了。而当她回到自己家门口，看到泰山正关门出来，对方说阿布已经睡着了，还劝她不要太生气，对两个人都不好，而且孩子好不容易出现并且保下来，对于一个腺体被破坏的Omega来说就是奇迹。晓禾讶异地看着这个突然转变态度像放下了什么的泰山，但她哪有时间思考，只点点头又急匆匆进屋。

阿布安静地缩在被窝里，阳光透过窗帘若隐若现，落在他放在被子外的胳膊上，看起来如此脆弱。床头放满了杂七杂八的药物，另外一边晓禾自己的衣服还在那里堆着。她走过去，弯下腰拾起衣服，看见了被反复缝补的衣扣，还有被缝起来的前段时间比较常穿的衣物，有些衣服上还有点点血迹，再转头看床上似乎不太安稳的身影，她不知道怎么办，她第一次做别人的Alpha，还碰上这么孤独的狼，也许需要把他逼到一定程度，他才肯开口说自己在害怕什么，而不是隐瞒所有，这和与她保持距离有什么区别，她想靠近阿布，真正意义上的靠近。她捏准了孕期Omega依赖性特别高这一点，这很残忍，她明白。

晓禾回离岛之后，几乎大部分时间耗在警局，美名其曰她接触失踪案更多，能帮关公分一些负担。阿布身体没有彻底恢复，所以每天等到他睡醒，身边早就一片冰凉，被子叠的整整齐齐。他们晚上不再相拥入眠，背对背，被子也是分开的。阿布一个人吃午饭，晚饭两个人沉默着吃完，他吃的不如以前那样多。家里空荡荡的，庆幸的是空气里有晓禾的信息素，足以慢慢调整他的身体。晓禾没再和他说话，他知道她在生气，自己确实给了她太多的压力，他接受了冷战这个结果，就算明天他回到了孤身一人，他也能接受。可是肚子里的孩子没有给他机会，他开始孕吐和食欲不振，但晓禾不知道，所以他在餐桌上不怎么吃东西时，能感觉到晓禾越来越生气，信息素的威压反而让他觉得舒服一点。今天又吐了，他努力放松绷紧的肌肉，慢慢站起来不自觉走向衣橱，衣服都洗干净放了回去，不能穿的已经扔掉，他缩在衣柜里，关上门，深深呼吸狭小空间中浓郁的信息素，这让他和肚子里的孩子感到安全，只有这个时候他疼痛的心脏才得以平静。

晚上阿布没有吃饭，只像往常做了一桌菜，早早回到房间休息了，他真的很累，原来他是需要晓禾的，哪怕一个拥抱都好。他睁着眼，感受身后的床铺塌下去，大概半个小时过去了，耳边是平稳的呼吸，他听着听着，也陷入睡眠。半夜，他被惊醒，不记得梦到什么，小腹一阵细微的抽痛，他小心翼翼地翻身，盯着晓禾的背影，披散的头发摊在枕头上，被子随着呼吸像大海平静时的海面波浪上下起伏，他轻轻蹭过去，隔着两床被子似乎也能感受到踏实，额头没敢靠太近地贴上她的后背。

所以晓禾醒来时，感觉背后有个人的气息，她叹口气，怎么可能不知道现在这种冷漠的行为会带给他伤害。但她宁愿如此逼迫阿布不再隐瞒，也不愿日后两人都不愉快，更不愿这些东西单方面折磨阿布。她还没准备起身，身后的人先动了，而且很急躁却尽力克制自己别弄出太大动静。她闭上眼假装还在睡觉，听见慌乱的脚步，轻轻闭合的厕所门，紧接着是猛烈的呕吐，她心下一惊，竟然忘了孕吐这回事，她咬咬牙没起身，阿布也没有回来，是另一个门被打开，再关上，房间重归寂静。她好奇地睁开眼，根据刚才声音传来的方向，阿布好像钻进了衣柜。她走过去，手放在衣柜门上，却没有进一步动作，一咬牙，转身去洗漱穿衣，准备下楼时听见衣柜里传来低低的啜泣。

可她没有停留，只是又在警局摔碎一个碗。她今天甚至没敢回家，晚饭都是在他们诧异的目光下在这里解决，她太久没有留下吃饭了，都不知道他们仍然保留桌上摆着靓保的饭碗的习惯。关公想说什么，最后摇了摇头，泰山倒是先开口了，“今天去李太太家收集证据，我看到阿布……”晓禾顿了一下，抬头看了眼泰山，离岛虽然现在比较安全，而且按阿布的身手不太可能再出事，可失踪案不是开玩笑，就这样随随便便出去，她不知道是生他的气还是先怪自己囚禁了他的自由，被自己困在了离岛。泰山看到晓禾的眼神有点吓人，但还是继续说了下去，他知道晓禾想听。“看到阿布拎着好几个袋子，应该是买了什么东西。”晓禾有点疑惑，其实自己每天下班都会带很多采购的东西回去，而且大部分都是做饭需要的，根本不用阿布去买，她不怎么在家，也不知道这些东西怎么处理的，更不知道冰箱里有什么。出于安全考虑，她晚上还是回家了。

之后几天反复重复那天的情景，依偎在身后的阿布，孕吐，躲在衣柜，偶尔会有啜泣。晓禾知道阿布还是什么都不肯说，也知道孕吐不是早上那一次就结束了，因为她有点心软，放不下心，中午不再只在警局度过，可看他不愿意吃饭，气不打一处来，于是不多说一句话，也没多余的举动。这样的日子不知何时能到头，真的太折磨，她尽量多释放信息素，不然可能真的要出事。晓禾不知道的事情都是在深夜发生的。

在他们快冷战一个月的时候，某天半夜，晓禾不知道为什么就醒了。她看了看闹钟，还没过凌晨三点，旁边没有人。她惊得一下从床上爬起来，卧室的门没有关紧，有一点光映在那边的墙上，她拿起一边的棒球棍悄无声息地下楼，窸窸窣窣的声音越来越清楚，深吸一口气握紧棒球棍，猛地冲进灯光来源的厨房。“阿布？”

他跪坐在冰箱前，冰蓝色的灯光映在他鼓起的面颊上，地上是各式各样的零食，听到晓禾的声音他停下手中的动作，没敢回头。晓禾拍开厨房的灯，放下棒球棍，蹲下身转过他的头，他的嘴角是奶油和巧克力，手里抓着一整个柠檬，话梅撒了一地，直接食用的麦片装在碗里用牛奶泡着。晓禾这时候才仔细观察阿布，自从她回来再也没多看他，他真的瘦了好多，肌肉线条还是在，但不如以前漂亮，皮肤失去光泽，可能比以前白了点，头发应该是长了之后剪了，除了发尾还有些黄色，其他地方变黑了，软趴趴地贴在头皮上，让他看起来更乖。再配上现在睁大的眼睛，晓禾的心完全软下去，她擦掉阿布嘴角的脏，紧紧抱住他，然后她感觉肩膀的衣服湿了。原来他这么脆弱，他和台风一起来，原本要同台风一起离开，孤独的狼是一直向前走的，但他在晓禾这里停下了，他不过就是个外冷内热的人，孕期的依赖只会让他更加敏感。

第二天关公破天荒接到晓禾的请假消息，他真的快被气死了，想把晓禾这个孩子按在审讯室，好好教训她一顿，什么事情不能生完孩子再说么，而且什么事情都要一点点去交流，这种激进的逼迫可能会让事情更糟糕。他没有说出口，心里明白晓禾是不会听进去的，其实这一切都该感谢泰山，阿布从未出过门，那句话不过是谎言，可能做不到什么大的进步，至少能让晓禾想起自己的Omega还在怀孕却一个人跑出去，这样她会多回家，两人多多相处，有问题也会慢慢解决。不然一个逃避般的逼迫，另一个一如既往沉默冷静实际上可能早就快崩溃，最后什么都解决不了。泰山听到关公笑眯眯挂掉电话，心里也松口气，然后摆出嫌弃的脸色大声叫嚷阿布那个人有什么好的能让晓禾如此神魂颠倒连班都不上。

当然阿布这边就没那么轻松愉快的氛围了，晓禾很明显想从他嘴里知道什么。从早上孕吐开始，一直无微不至照顾自己，也一直在旁敲侧击，试图跟他交流。他看着碗里的粥，却一口也吃不下去，晓禾耐心地递给他几块话梅，他只好笑笑忍着不适吃下半碗粥。新生命在他脆弱的生殖腔里慢慢长大，加重他的胃的负担，此外夜晚的暴食症也让他不愿意在白天吃东西。最后他的胃还是抗拒了食物，他跪在马桶边抽搐着，一只手紧紧抓着晓禾的手臂。他一瞬间觉得难过，不说现在的自己能不能保护晓禾，光是不成为她的累赘都是问题。这一天他在晓禾信息素包围下度过，不用躲在衣柜里听着她离开的声音控制不住地哭泣，晚上两人也是久违地相拥而眠。尽管如此，他还是被梦惊醒，断断续续做了一个月的梦在今夜变得清晰，马爷杀了怀特之后，他被一群人按在地上当着晓禾的面上他，他挣扎着，马爷举起大刀砍下晓禾的头，落在他面前，有人好像在用钳子伸进体内破开生殖腔去扯他的孩子，他的腺体一阵滚烫疼痛。他盯着天花板，急促地喘息，疼痛的余波还未褪去，不存在的腺体还在跳动。肚子好饿，唾液疯狂分泌，他掀开被子走下楼去，和往常一样打开冰箱，空的，垂下手听到紧跟着自己的脚步。

“我收起来了。”晓禾站在门口，阿布回头，逆着冰箱的冷光，看不清表情。“先去睡觉吧，明天去看医生，好么？”饥饿推着他的本能，在任何绝境都会被激发的求生本能，他好饿，他想吃东西，他想吃了自己的Alpha。晓禾不知道为什么他突然暴起，抓住自己的脖子，推到墙边，她记得阿布如果愿意是可以轻易掐死她的，Alpha信息素的控制对他根本没有用，只对他肚子里的孩子有用。阿布吃痛地捂住腹部后退几步，他终于清醒过来，不敢上前安抚正在咳嗽努力平复呼吸的晓禾。他想道歉，但是情绪失控，他的本能促使他去吃东西，另一边又挣扎着为自己伤害了晓禾而愧疚，他爆发了。

关于梦境里晓禾的死亡，关于肚子里脆弱的孩子在梦里死亡，关于他想保护晓禾。他的患得患失，他的恐惧，他的无助。他低声嘶吼，像一匹真正受伤的孤狼，直到房间重归深夜的寂静，晓禾已经泪流满面。她知道阿布没有说完所有，应该是仅存的理智不让他把过去的一切都抖出来，可是这就够了，她知道了他的恐惧，这就够了，她真的能靠近他了。

他们紧紧抓住对方的后背拥抱在一起，耳鬓厮磨。“阿布，阿布，你知道么，我也害怕，从那晚开始，我害怕失去你，怕你像风从未真实存在过。”“我想过，你根本不适合怀孕，如果可以我们可以弄掉他。只要他不把你从我身边带走……但我舍不得。”“你说出来就好了，我需要知道你在想什么，我想保护你，不然我觉得自己离你太远，永远抓不住你。”

晓禾永远明白她不是一个强大的Alpha，阿布也不是不堪一击的Omega，但他们可以互相支撑，互相保护。

 

-5-  
阿布确实不适合孕育生命，激素水平紊乱让胎儿和他自己总是在危险状态，显孕之后，这种事情越发常见。他有时候会突然晕倒，或者因为心跳加速坐卧难安，减少了夜间暴食但孕吐时间比别人更长，小腹也常坠痛，最难受的是免疫力降低和关节疼痛，晓禾能看出来他很辛苦却努力保证自己和孩子的安全。关公劝他们去做定期孕检，医生能给好的建议，一开始阿布有点抗拒，但晓禾告诉他不管结果如何她都接受，她会一直陪着他。

医生抬头看了看这两个人，又看了看紧张地握在一起的手。“杜女士，您先生腺体被破坏成这样，能活下来就是奇迹，您要相信他也能扛过激素不平衡期。他接受过强制发情药物的注射，这导致他当时的激素水平提高但只是达到可以受孕的水平，并不足够后期的孕育。胎儿目前没有太大的问题，不过还是要做好准备。此外解决激素问题，向来都是依靠房事。你们上一次是什么时候？”阿布尴尬地低下头，晓禾也有些脸红，但她回答了医生的问题。“怀孕前，就是注射药物那次。”“哦，那还好。孕前期三个月是危险期，不能同房，是靠药物度过，三个月之后就可以。你们现在是第四个月可以同房，但是您先生比较特殊，不适合比较剧烈的性爱。可以试试其他办法，再下一次是三个月之后，再开一些药加以控制，虽然不能像正常的Omega那样，但也足够保证他和孩子的安全。千万不要冒险，知道了么？”

所以其他办法是什么，阿布想不出来。只是仰起头与晓禾接吻，舌头湿漉漉地纠缠在一起，他们摸索着脱掉对方的衣服慢慢倒在床上，肚子里的孩子压着他的腰有点不太舒服，他撑着胳膊坐起身靠在床头。这个吻有点长，他像被泡在温水里感到格外舒适，当他们分开时拉出一条银丝，他笑着用手擦掉涂在自己凸起的肚子上。晓禾再次俯下身亲吻他的下巴与喉结，一路来到腹部，虔诚落下一吻，她小声告诉孩子要一切安好。再往下，她脱掉宽松的棉质内裤，用手撸动半软勃起，亲吻娇嫩的阴唇，又伸出舌头试探性舔了一下后穴，阿布突然抬起臀部，喘息声也加重了，她的鼻息喷在女穴的位置，他敏感地抖了一下。她又伸出舌头破开闭合的阴唇，舔到入口处，开始模仿性交的动作进进出出，抬起另一只手搓揉阴蒂，头顶的喘息变成呻吟，带着小小破音的甜腻。阿布一只手覆在晓禾撸动自己阴茎的手上，抬起腰主动配合一前一后晃荡，仰起头惊喘着。他咬着唇射了出来，没忍住那一声高亢的叫声，怀孕的身体太敏感了。下面很快又挤进来三根手指，前一次的高潮分泌出润滑的液体，让这个行为变得容易，手指从慢慢地进出变得越来越快，本来就在痉挛的身体颤抖地像快散架，他张开嘴呼吸呻吟，身体靠不住床头向一侧滑去，当戳到敏感点时他倒在床上，呻吟拔高，晓禾反复向那一点戳去，他颤抖着伸手试图抓住晓禾的手臂降低速度，太舒服了，这太过了。快感堆积一波又一波，他终于嘶哑着声音叫着达到了顶峰，从晓禾的指缝里喷出水，前段也射出精液。他还在绞着床单抽搐，晓禾把他扶了起来担忧地问他还好么，他觉得再好不过，肚子暖暖的，心情似乎也变得更好了。

然后他看着晓禾还挺立的下身，吞了吞口水凑过去含住顶端，他打了个激灵，鸡皮疙瘩从皮肤上浮起，他想起以前的经历，被人牢牢按着头，恶心的东西疯狂在他的嘴里进出。他压下心里的不舒服，示意晓禾跪起来，不然他压迫肚子也吞不下。本来晓禾不愿意他这么做，用手也可以，见他执意如此也没有拒绝了。低着头看他熟练地舔弄，手也在揉捏囊袋，她喘息着前后摆动，一只手轻轻摸上他的头，她没有忽略手下瞬间的僵硬和一个因为惊吓而猝不及防的深喉，阿布松开嘴吐出东西开始干呕，脸憋得通红，全身颤抖像回忆起什么不太好的事。晓禾抱住他，拍着他的背，不说也不问，等他平静下来之后用眼神询问他，等来一个点头之后她让阿布背对她侧躺着，从他的大腿根部中间挤进去，反复抽插，阴茎磨蹭他的阴唇和阴蒂，偶尔蹭过他的后穴，快感让他不自觉抬手向后探去，被握住手的时候他觉得安全，潮湿的吻落在脖子的伤疤上，还有扭曲的枪伤，以及那天雨夜留下的回忆。

不大的卧室里，呻吟纠缠喘息，吊扇在炎热的七月尽职地旋转，空气里弥漫麝香和大海的气味，潮湿得仿佛他们此刻就在海边。

之后安稳地过了一个月，阿布的身体没有出太大的毛病。这时候五个多月了，渐渐变大的肚子让行动也不是很方便，穿衣服和鞋子这种事交给了晓禾，家务也不用他做，所以他时常因为太无聊总是在睡觉。他是真的怕热，晚上热的睡不着，晓禾就会用扇子在身边扇风，替他擦汗，哄他入睡。这些事情，曾经孤独的他从未想过，他觉得没有追杀和仇恨的日子真的很好，这么想着，思绪变得浮浮沉沉，睡着前，眼里是晓禾明亮的笑容。

那天早晨，晓禾神秘地出了门，回来之后又装作什么事都没有，但是高兴的人是藏不住自己的表情的。傍晚他被套上背带裤，挽着晓禾的手臂踱步去了警局，她这段时间都不怎么去工作而是陪着他，失踪案好像有了很大的突破。阿布上一次来这里还是去年刚来离岛的时候，他坐在晓禾的位置看着那个餐桌，好像还能看见他们坐在一起插科打诨，筷子同时伸向最后一个菜，再一转头，好像还能看见靓保对着镜子仔细擦拭自己的脸，泰山站在桌子上因为触电而抖动。有人唱着生日歌，从楼梯走下来，是晓禾，她捧着蛋糕，原来她早上去订蛋糕了，阿布想起他被迫留在这里寻找食物时看到的广告，此时其他人也从角落里出现一同祝福他。这样的画面去年也出现过，但主角是晓禾，而他只是他们世界之外的外人。

他扶着桌子慢慢站起身，一只手撑着腰。晓禾放下蛋糕，凑过去亲在他的脸颊上。“你跟我说过的，没想到和我同一天生日。你说那天是你一生中最开心的一天，那我要让你从今天开始每天都最开心。”“许个愿吧。”他不再像游离人群外，而是在这里，真正享受他们的快乐。

他没有太多的愿望，因为贪婪的人最后什么都得不到。他许愿一切平安就好。

“你许了什么？”泰山故意问阿布，得到晓禾的警告，“愿望说出来就不能实现了。”阿布调皮地抬起眉毛，犹豫着哼哼，然后严肃认真地看向泰山，“所有的西红柿炒鸡蛋都放酱油。”“你不是吧！”泰山绝望地摇头走开了，剩下的人都在大笑，但大家都心知肚明这不过一个玩笑。

夜深了，晓禾搬了两个板凳放在楼顶，扶着阿布坐下，自己也挨着坐下了，两个人肩膀依偎肩膀。离岛夏天晴朗的天空一片清明，能看清城市里看不见的星空，海风吹散闷热，只留潮湿附着在皮肤上。阿布闻着不知道从海面而来还是从晓禾身上来的味道，耳朵里清楚听见海浪拍打码头还有夏日蝉鸣，双手捧着鲜活的生命。

“你以后不准再瞒着我了，有问题要告诉我。不准冒险。”

“……好。”

“你要学会向我撒娇。”

“好。”

“我是你的Alpha。”

“好。”

“你是不是只会说这个字？”

“好。你是我的Alpha。”“你还记得在这里我教你的防身术么？”

“记得，手指像这样插进这个缝隙里挑开。”晓禾做了个示范动作。“但是你知道么，那天晚上更像跳舞。”

“那你想跳舞么？”

“想。等你肚子里的出来了，我们跳一支舞吧，去沙滩边，围着篝火，跳舞。”

“好。”

 

-完-


End file.
